Nightmares
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Train has a nightmare...who else but Eve is there to help? A sort of opposite of 'Little Princess'


_**Where is she? Where?** Train ran down the hallways, searching, looking left and right. **Where?** His little princess was missing. He had to find her. _

_'CRASH!' **A sound**. Train ran towards it with Hades in his hand, trigger pulled within a millimeter of shooting. He burst into the room. He stopped to take in the scene before him, Hades raised up an inch further. Eve, cut and bleeding. Creed, laughing and shooting. Eve changed her hair to knives, slashing and cutting, not touching as Creed lept backwards with another shot. Eve fell down, with a quiet whimper. She struggled to get back up, failing. Her hair turned back into strands, covered with blood. _

_Without another thought, Train fired. Creed clutched at his shoulder and laughed. "She will die." He screamed. With that, he vanished. Train didn't take time to wonder how. He fell down on his knees next to the little princess. She was barely breathing. He cupped her face in his hands, "Eve...Eve, don't worry. It will be all right. Lil' princess, don't die. Please..."_

Train woke up with a start, sweating. He looked around quickly, and saw Hades resting safely on his nightstand. _Thank God... _What a horrible nightmare. He shivered and turned around in his bed, intending to go back to sleep. But found, to his dismay, that he couldn't. With a sigh, he got up out of bed and opened the door. He walked past Sven's door, and past Eve's to the kitchen. _Milk is a blessing from God himself..._

There was already a light in the kitchen, however. Eve was busy at the counter, her hair forming hands as she prepared a sandwich and juice. Eve was concentrating on her hands so much, she didn't notice Train walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder. With a crash, a plate fell down. She turned around slowly, as Train backed away. Her eyes had a murderous glare in them and Train really didn't want to be around when the actual instinct took over. "Eh heh heh...G'morning Lil' Princess...heh..." He swallowed nervously and made a dash for it. He only got as far as the kitchen table before Eve's hair had grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Clean it." She said. "And don't try to run again."

With one strand of hair wrapped around Train's neck, she let him go. Train moved towards Eve, ready to jump off a cliff if she told him to, much less clean up some broken glass. The broken glass that had cut Eve's feet as he quickly saw. Eve had tried to jump over the shards of glass littering the floor around her feet, but had instead landed with one foot right on them. With a gasp, Eve fell down. Only to be stopped by two strong arms around her, pulling her upwards. Train sighed into her hair. "Little Princess..." He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen table, the hair about his neck long gone. He set her on the table and got some bandages from the medicine closet.

While bandaging her feet, he happened to look up and saw Eve's gaze fixed on him. "Little Princess?" He asked.

"Thank you." She was all she said, and looked away.

When he was done, they both sat at the table, Eve with her sandwich and juice, and Train with his milk. As he finished the drink, Eve spoke again. "Train...is something wrong?"

Train set the glass down. "No, little princess, I'm fine. Seeing you happy and safe is enough for me."

Eve's eyes widenend at the last remark. She took a quick, last bite and gave a small smile. "I'm going to bed now...and thanks again Train." She started to hobble out of the kitchen.

"Oh, no. None of that." And Train picked up Eve again and took her to her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and waited until she was under the covers. "G'night little princess." He walked to the door. Turning back, he whispered, so quietly Eve wasn't sure if she hadn't imagined it. "I love you."

* * *

Every one give me a hand!!!!!! Yes, yes, this is the second fic in my Black Cat stories. Ive never written more than one fic for a story before!!!!! Yay! And to all my reviewers. IF YOU THINK THERE AREN'T ENOUGH TRAIN/EVE FICS THEN WRITE ONE YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!! ARRRGH! Oh, and it's my tenth fic...so happy! 

Fanta-Faerie


End file.
